tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Versus the Demogorgon
Log Title: Versus the Demogorgon Characters: Demogorgon, Dredclaw, Geist, Revenant, Scourge, Singe, Sunder, Sweeps, Trans-Organics Location: Mass Transit System - Cybertron Date: November 19, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Scourge and the Sweeps square off against Demogorgon and Trans-Organics. Category:2016 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Demogorgon - Monday, November 19, 2012, 6:25 PM ----------------------------------------------- Mass Transit System - Cybertron :The Mass Transit System was a form of transportation present on Cybertron which allowed Transformers to move from one location to another at a fast rate. :It consisted of a series of large glass tubes which held a transportation car inside which were capable of rapid movement. Depending on the destination, the transportation car would move through the pathways on a set path. To change directions, the glass tubes would reorient themselves to connect to another pathway. A central "highway" was present where a spherical chamber had numerous portals to other pathways for the transport car's journey which simply needed to reorient its path to the relevant tube. Trans-Organics are pouring out of a gash on the side of the highway, attacking the rare neutral and otherwise spreading out, causing havoc. Each is different than the other, but all are hideous amalgamations of cybernetic and organic flesh -- like Quintessons, but even more revolting. Scourge leads the Sweeps to the target location, homing in on the stench of organic fused with cybernetic. "Sweeps, Terminate them!" he orders, pointing a razor-sharp talon at the horde. The Sweeps immediately go to work, firing lasers and grenades at the beasts, or slashing with claws if the monsters get too close. Trans-Organics turns to focus on the attack. The few flying ones take to the air, while the rest move in to attack anything that venture too close to the ground. Scourge surges forward, firing rapid shots from his handheld blaster. Looking somewhat like a bearded, befanged Rambo. "Fall, FALL!" he roars at the monstrosities. :>> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Blaster . << Horde of Sweeps try mowing down the enemy with a sustained blast of laser fire from their weapons. "I think we're going to need disinfectant when this is all done," Sunder growls. :>> Horde of Sweeps misses Trans-Organics with Laser . << Trans-Organics are taken down by Scourge's rapid assault, but the rest of the group seem almost unaffected by the laser fire of the Sweeps, almost as if they're drawing power from the blasts instead of damage. One of the flying Trans-Organics flies up and slashes at Scourge with its beak, while the rest snap at the Sweeps from below. :>> Trans-Organics strikes Scourge with Bite. << :>> Trans-Organics strikes Horde of Sweeps with Bite. << Trans-Organics cheer! The Sweeps cry out as they're hit, and they notice something odd. "We must switch to melee!" Sunder shouts, "Our weapons aren't having any effect!" He rushes at the monsters, talons bared. "DIE!" he snarls, as he slashes away. The other Sweeps follow suit. "I've been waiting to rip something apart," Dredclaw rumbles, flexing his wings before going in. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Trans-Organics with Claw. << Scourge himself notices also, and decides to switch tactics also, as he's slashed with a beak. He flies above the monster that attacked him, then comes down hard feet first, imitating M. Bison or Chun Li. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Stomp. << While another Trans-Organic is stomped by Scourge, the rest pull back, drawing the Sweeps in amongst them. Even as the claws slash their techno-organic skin, it seems to reform almost immediately, while leaving sticky ichor on their claws. Trans-Organics move back in as soon as the Sweeps are surrounded, biting and kicking them from all sides. :>> Trans-Organics misses Scourge with Kick. << :>> Trans-Organics misses Horde of Sweeps with Kick. << Horde of Sweeps look on in horror as their melee attacks are negated almost immediately. "You know what I'm thinking? Kill it with fire," Geist says, vanishing into thin air to prevent being surrounded, while the others rise into the air. Singe pulls out his flamethrower. "Perhaps this will do the trick, then?" "Aye, and my Plasma Blasters," Dredclaw says. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Trans-Organics with Incendiary-Cannon. << Scourge backs off from the kicking monstrosity. "Hmmm," he says, "Perhaps some acid is in order, as well." :>> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Acid-Ray . << While the fire does little damage, the acid seems to work. Out of the sewers rises a larger Trans- Organic, with two heads and massive tentacles for arms. Sunder notices the acid is working better than the fire. "My brothers, our Pack-Leader's attack is successful! Let us all emulate him!" :>> Horde of Sweeps misses Trans-Organics with Acid-Ray. << Unlike the other Trans-Organics, the new one speaks. "Your resistance is useless. You will join us, or feed us." Demogorgon leaps into the fray, whipping his tentacles around as he slashes down at Scourge. :>> Demogorgon strikes Scourge with Bash. << Scourge howls as he is struck, and is knocked backwards. He recovers, rubbing his beard. "Okay, ugly, let's do this!" He pulls out his Disintegrator. "Let's see if you can keep your molecules from taking separate vacations!" :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Disintegrator-Beam . << Demogorgon growls as the disintegrator beam tears through him, burning a massive hole in him... while barely slowing him down. Demogorgon's fellow organics, in the meantime, continue to try to overwhelm the Sweeps. :>> Trans-Organics strikes Horde of Sweeps with Roundhouse. << Horde of Sweeps rise higher into the air to avoid the attacks, but also using their disintegrators to try to obliterate their opponents. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Trans-Organics with Incendiary-Cannon . << Trans-Organics are blasted back, some of them burned and disintegrated right down to their transorganic skeletons. A few pause to eat the dead, while the rest press forward, leaping into the air in an attempt to bring the Sweeps down. Demogorgon meanwhile leaps forward, mouths wide, as it attempts to bite Scourge with both heads. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Bite. << Scourge leaps backwards. "Nice try, monster," he growls, "But you'll have to do better than that." He fires his acid at the beast, hoping to eat away at the monster. :>> Scourge misses Demogorgon with Acid-Ray . << Demogorgon undulates sickeningly, as if its own bones were less than solid. Evading the acid ray, it strikes with multiple tentacles again, whipping them at Scourge one after the other. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Smash. << :>> Trans-Organics misses Horde of Sweeps with Bash. << Scourge leaps backwards again. "You don't learn, do you, monster?" Scourge says, "We Sweeps are the Apex Predators of the Universe. You cannot defeat us. Your efforts are futile. Surrender and perish!" He fires his acid rays again. :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Acid-Ray . << Demogorgon's flesh melts off its flexible bones, and yet it seems barely slowed, even as half of one of its heads is burned down to the skull. Three remaining eyes stare back at Scourge with hunger, and the Trans-Organic merely hisses in response as it relentlessly continues its perhaps pointless attack. "Phew," Dredclaw murmurs, as the Trans-Organics start missing the Sweeps. "Let us finish the job!" Sunder adds, "Now, quick, while they're weakened!" :>> Horde of Sweeps critically strikes Trans-Organics with Acid-Ray ! << Demogorgon's Trans-Organics, however, are being burned away by the combined firepower of the rallied Sweeps. Many fall even as they mindlessly rush to attack. Demogorgon slashes at Scourge with a windmill of tentacles. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Slash. << Scourge easily dodges the onslaught of tentacles. "Pathetic," he says, smirking, "You are dead already, monster. You just don't know it yet." He fires his Disintegrator blaster again. Trans-Organics desperately try to dogpile the Sweeps. :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Disintegrator-Beam . << :>> Trans-Organics misses Horde of Sweeps with Bash. << Demogorgon is blasted back, but as more of his flesh melts away there seems to be simply less to burn -- and yet he still comes. "We are undying. We have waited from when time began to reclaim this world, and now you will be ourss.." the damaged heads hiss in unison. Demogorgon leaps into the air, tentacles flaying, and tries to come down on Scourge with both steel-shod cloven hooves. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Stomp. << Luckily the Sweeps are able to hover just out of reach of the slavering, ravening mob of Trans- Organics. They continue to fire at the monstrosities, praying that the next shot is the final one. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Trans-Organics with Acid-Ray . << Demogorgon turns and hisses at his fellow monsters. They hiss back, but reluctantly start to slink away. >> Trans-Organics retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Scourge, and Demogorgon. << "My pack-leader, they are getting away!" Sunder shouts, "And only you have the speed to pursue them! What are your orders?" "Keep that big one busy," Scourge growls, "I'll try to drop as many of those creatures as I can before they escape." He transforms and strafes the column of Trans-Organics. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. :>> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Incendiary-Cannon . << Trans-Organics are overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The Sweeps turn their attention to Demogorgon, firing at him with their acid rays. "Fall!" Dredclaw howls, as he fires. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Demogorgon with Acid-Ray . << Demogorgon's Trans-Organics are burned down where they stand, murdered while they retreat. This seems to anger Demogorgon, who lashes out at the Sweeps as they fly past. >> Demogorgon misses Horde of Sweeps with Tentacle-Grab. << The Sweeps still easily evade the clumsy attacks of the ground-bound Demogorgon. Scourge returns, transforms, hovers just out of reach of the lashing tentacles, and smirks. "Oh, you're mad because I destroyed your compatriots? Then you may join them in Oblivion! I am an exterminator, monster. When I hunt, I am thorough. After all, I have a reputation to maintain. Now, I will see to your demise as well! Sweeps, to me! Help me terminate this wretched abomination!" Scourge transforms and fires his disintegrator! The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Disintegrator-Beam . << "As you will it," the Sweeps say, as one, and encircle the monster, firing their laser blasters. :>> Horde of Sweeps misses Demogorgon with Laser-Blaster . << Demogorgon hisses, "You are mighty, indeed. You will make excellent slaves for the Master." Demogorgon evades the combined attacks of the Sweeps, leaping at their leader. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Tentacle-Smash. << "I will not be controlled by the likes of your Master," Scourge growls, "I will defeat you and leave your carcass to burn where it lies." He fires again, acid rays spurting from his weapon. :>> Scourge misses Demogorgon with Acid-Ray . << "How did we miss?" Dredclaw wonders. "I don't know, but try it again!" Sunder says, "Let's burn this monster down!" :>> Horde of Sweeps misses Demogorgon with Incendiary-Cannon . << Demogorgon moves with surprising speed for its side, with the agily of an ape and fluidity of a lizard. Acid and fire seems to have less and less of an affect on him as more and more of its organic mass is burned away, leaving scarred metal largely immune to the Sweeps' attacks. Demogorgon leaps and twists in the air, lashing out his tentacles in wider sweeps (no pun intended), trying determinedly to connect with the Sweep leader. :>> Demogorgon strikes Scourge with Punch. << Scourge is hit by a tentacle swipe and snarls. He dives down at the monster, claws at the ready. Hopefully he can tear right through the monster's torso and pull its spine right out, like Sub-Zero (Sega Style)! :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Slash. << Demogorgon is slashed open, the burned and melted flesh ripped away to reveal steel ribcage beneath. The monster turns, attempting to drive a steel-shod cloven hoof into Scourge before he can retreat away. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Kick. << The Sweeps descend as well, and in their robot modes they also slash at the monster! :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Demogorgon with Claw. << Scourge evades the kick, and lashes out, to try to plunge his claws into Demogorgon's chest. All that's missing is some creep chanting "Kali-mahhh. Kali-mahhhh. Kali-MAAAAAAHHH!" >> Scourge misses Demogorgon with Claw. << Demogorgon is torn to ribbons by the Sweeps, and finally begins to show some weakness from the relentless damage, slowing in his attack as he tries to spin and last out with another kick. He dodges Scourge's claw and lashes out again with a cloven hoof. :>> Demogorgon misses Scourge with Roundhouse. << Scourge couldn't land the claw as he was too busy anticipating the next kick from Demogorgon. He ducks down and attempts to trip the creature! Sweep the leg! :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Kick. << Demogorgon is sweep-kicked (har har), and hits the ground hard, cracking one of his heads on the ground. Meanwhile the Sweeps continue their assault, clawing at the monster viciously. Dredclaw's almost in a tunnel vision energon-lust fury as he goes for the damaged head. Sunder and Geist try tearing into its back. Singe and Revenant go for the other head. Their claws try to slice and dice! :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Demogorgon with Slash. << From the ground, however, the monster twists, and lashes a tentacle at the Sweep leader before he can move away, taking advantage of the Techno-Organic's extraordinarily-long reach. Ignoring the pain of his body being torn to pieces, the monster focuses on his revenge. :>> Demogorgon strikes Scourge with Bash. << Scourge is slapped by a tentacle before he can rise. He lashes at the tentacle as it swats him, attempting to rip it to shreds! :>> Scourge misses Demogorgon with Slice. << The Sweeps redouble their efforts as they see Scourge being attacked again, digging deeper in their rage and fury. :>> Horde of Sweeps strikes Demogorgon with Slash. << Demogorgon whips back the tentacle, avoiding Scourge's attack, only to be torn into again by his minions. Distracted by the pain that steadily weakens him, he lashes out, attempting to bite the nearest Sweep. :>> Demogorgon misses Horde of Sweeps with Bite. << Sunder leaps backwards to avoid being bitten by the creature. In return he lashes his claws out at the monster's face. >> Horde of Sweeps misses Demogorgon with Claw. << Scourge meanwhile tries charging at Demogorgon, attempting to grab it in a bear-hug and crush the life out of it! :>> Scourge misses Demogorgon with Crush. << Demogorgon twists free of the attacks, and tries to use Scourge's momentum to slam him to the cracked remains of the ravaged highway. :>> Demogorgon strikes Scourge with Slam. << Scourge oofs as he's pinned by a heavy tentacle. Snarling as he's momentarily trapped, he attempts to bite the tentacle and force the thing off him. :>> Scourge strikes Demogorgon with Bite. << Demogorgon is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Demogorgon's tentacle is ripped open by Scourge's fangs, and the last loss of energon is just too much. The Techno-Organic slumps, hissing, "No matter... you will all be conssumed by the Dweller..." as his body and the bodies of his fellow TOs rapidly decompose, leaving little but their corroded metal endoskeletons behind. Scourge spits and thrashes, trying to wash out the vile taste of the monster's energon and ichor from his mouth. "Disgusting," he growls, "Sweeps, a job well done. Return with me to the bar for your reward!"